


một mai thức giấc.

by lullabyl



Series: khi ngàn sao đổ lệ. [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyl/pseuds/lullabyl
Summary: người mỉm cười."navarra nhé, lần cuối? ".eddy thức dậy vào một sớm, nghe nắng reo ngoài cửa sổ, nghe gió hát luồn qua kẽ lá, nghe sương mai khiêu vũ trên thảm cỏ biếc xanh.đó là một buổi mai ấm áp lạ lùng.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: khi ngàn sao đổ lệ. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180826
Kudos: 2





	một mai thức giấc.

người mỉm cười. 

"navarra nhé, lần cuối? "

.

eddy thức dậy vào một sớm, nghe nắng reo ngoài cửa sổ, nghe gió hát luồn qua kẽ lá, nghe sương mai khiêu vũ trên thảm cỏ biếc xanh. 

đó là một buổi mai ấm áp lạ lùng. 

quả thực có điều gì rất lạ. có cảm giác lồng ngực quặn thắt, ngón tay run run đưa lên chạm vào khóe mắt ướt nhoè. 

anh đã khóc trong giấc mơ sao? 

eddy không ngồi dậy, nằm im suy nghĩ, cố nhớ lại giấc mơ tối qua. đã nhạt đi gần hết, chỉ còn lại một gương mặt lạ lẫm mà thân quen, tưởng như đã gặp nhau tự lúc nào xưa lắm. mắt nâu cụp xuống dịu dàng, tóc đen mềm mại, sống mũi tạc hài hòa, tất thảy không khỏi ánh lên vẻ dễ gần hiếm có. 

và đôi tay. 

đúng rồi, là đôi tay! 

đôi tay trắng muốt với những ngón tay dài thanh mảnh, móng tay cắt ngắn gọn gàng, và các đầu ngón tay đều có vết chai. đó là đôi tay của một nghệ sĩ. 

một nghệ sĩ vĩ cầm, khép mắt khi chơi đàn, ngón tay lả lướt, cây vĩ uốn lượn, giai điệu bay bổng mà lòng người xao xuyến. 

cố hoạ lại hình ảnh người kia trong tâm trí, eddy bỗng thấy lòng êm dịu lạ thường. như thể người là vầng dương một sớm đông, là cơn mưa một trưa hè, là một mảnh linh hồn thất lạc anh tìm kiếm bấy lâu. 

eddy có một niềm thôi thúc, phải tìm bằng được nghệ sĩ kia, dẫu cho sông cạn đá mòn. 

vì đó là tri kỉ.

**Author's Note:**

> au: thánh thần ban phước cho tín hữu, là mình chứng cho quyền năng của các ngài. eddy có đôi tai được ban phước, brett có đôi tay được ban phước. lạc nhau tiền kiếp, nhưng thương nhau nghìn đời.


End file.
